My Wolfblood Story
by Shade ShadowWolf
Summary: This is based off the Wolfblood series. It's set to where the teen char. are 17 and 18. I'm just going off of what I know so far of Wolfblood. I'm not good at summaries. I do NOT own any of the char. from Wolfblood. All credit goes to the creator Debbie Moon. Sorry guys no Maddian. This story is Rhydian/OC. Review please. Updates on Friday nights.
1. The Mysterious Stranger

Maddy's pov:

It was hog roast night again. Mom and dad were making horrible meat puns while I was setting the table for the four of us. Rhydian was coming over to have dinner again. He seemed to like being part of a pack but, he still seemed distant at times. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Rhydian." Dad said as he answered the door to an awaiting Rhydian.

* * *

Rhydian's pov:

I had just knocked on the Smith's door. I could smell the hog roast inside, it smelt amazing. Having foster parents who are vegetarians is really hard on a wolfblood. I've been craving meat for a while now and this dinner only comes around once a week. That means six whole days without it except when they have something on the menu at school. So yeah I look forward to spending these nights with the Smiths' until it's time to go back to my foster parents. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Maddy's dad answered the door welcoming me in.

"Welcome Rhydian. Come on in."

"Thank you sir." I say as I step inside.

Maddy was taking her seat while her mom was putting the last of the meat onto the table. They both greeted me.

"Hi Rhydian."

"Hello Rhydian."

I nodded to them both smiling a bit. I couldn't wait to dig in. The smell was over whelming. As the rest of us took our seats we started taking what we wanted from the table and dug in. Maddy started giggling at me for taking a bite of everything before I had a chance to swallow what was still in my mouth. Her parents were doing the same, reminding me that I could have as much as I wanted.

We all were almost done eating when there was a noise from outside. Something got knocked over. We all stood up quickly racing to the door. Suddenly Maddy's dad stopped us.

"You all wait here. Rhydian keep them safe." He instructed us as he hurried outside closing the door behind him.

We had to wait inside until he came back. But all of our senses were heightened and ready to take charge. We were curious but worried.

* * *

Mysterious person's pov:

I was about to fall over from exhaustion and malnourishment. I had run long and hard trying to find food as well as escape. I was just about to give up when I smelt something. It smelt like food maybe not fresh food but food. I followed the scent with whatever strength I had left. It had led me to some trash bins by a house. I tired carefully to knock over them to find whatever that scent was coming from. But as soon as they fell they made a loud noise. I winced hoping whom ever lived in that house there didn't hear her. I started digging through the bins looking for the food when suddenly there was a growling behind me.

I backed out of the bin and looked at what was growling at me. I couldn't believe it. It was a human! No wait his eyes they were yellow and his veins were black. He was like me, a wolfblood. He growled at me some more and that's when I realized this must me his territory. I tucked my tail between my legs and started to back up. He started creeping towards me still growling. My legs were wobbling, uh oh, I never found that food fast enough to even eat a bite. My vision started to swirl, I was getting lightheaded. I tried to take one more step back but I collapsed. I was out cold.


	2. She's Like Us

Rhydian's pov:

It had been well to thirty minutes, and Maddy's dad hadn't come back yet. I had been ordered to stay back and watch over Maddy and her mother. They were pacing back and forth while I was waiting close to the door ready to spring into action if needed. Suddenly Maddy's dad yelled from outside to open the door. I opened the door quickly and couldn't believe what I saw. Maddy's dad was holding a girl. He quickly rushed inside and laid her on the couch.

"What happened?!" Maddy's mother shouted.

"She feinted outside. We need to get some food down her, she's well malnourished." Maddy's dad replied.

I grabbed some food off the table and handed it to him. Maddy got some water and handed it to her dad as well. We watched as he tore the food up into small pieces and had the girl swallow them down with the water. The food was gone and she wasn't moving. Maddy's dad checked her pulse. We all held our breath.

"She's still breathing."

We all let out a sigh of relief.

"But she's gonna have to rest. Maddy can you go make sure the guest room is set up?"

"Yes dad."

With that Maddy was off to the guest room. Maddy's mom and dad were discussing something in secret, while I was looking over the girl. She was a petite girl with multiple colored hair. Her facial features were delicate though she was on the skinny side. Most of it looked like the effect of the malnourishment but some looked like she really was thin. Her clothes were different than theirs though. She was wearing a black thin tank top and some booty shorts. It was getting close to winter and the temperatures were dropping but, she looked like she was dressed for summer. I was confused by this and I hoped that she would come to. She might be the only one who could tell us what had happened to her.

* * *

Maddy's pov:

I was cleaning off the bed in the guest room. We never really invited anyone over so we never really had to keep this room looking the best. But now with this strange girl that had passed out by the bins, I had to clean it up a bit. Looks like she's going to have to stay here until she gets back on her feet. I was wondering who she was and how she got here when me mom came in the room to help me.

"Maddy the girl is like us."

I stopped cleaning and looked at me mom.

"What do you mean like us?"

"She's a wolfblood Maddy."

Me mouth dropped open in surprise.

"How do you know?"

"Your father found her outside digging through the bins; I'm guessing looking for food. She was in her wolf form. When she collapsed she changed back."

I went back to cleaning. Wow, I thought, she was a wolfblood like us. Mom and dad are probably going to let her stay here as long as she wants when she wakes up. I hope she wakes up soon; I want to know what happened. I'm sure I am not the only one that wants to know.

* * *

Rhydian's pov:

Maddy and her mom had come back stating that the guest room had been cleaned. Maddy's dad had told me that the girl is like us, a wolfblood. He told me what had happened outside. I just kept looking at the girl sleeping on the couch. She looked so peaceful. Maddy's dad had instructed me that when the room was clean to go ahead and take her there. So, I picked up the fragile girl and carried her to the guest bed. I lied her down and pulled the covers over her shoulders. Maddy was behind me, watching.

"She's like us you know."

"Yeah, your dad told me."

"I wonder what happened. Her clothes are meant for summer."

"Yeah, well we will just have to wait till she comes to."

Maddy nodded and left the room. I followed her but looked back at the sleeping girl one last time before I shut the door behind me.


	3. She's Awoken

Maddy's pov:

Maddy groaned as her alarm clock went off. It was time to get ready for school. She rolled out of bed and started getting ready. The girl from last night hadn't woken up yet. Rhydian went home soon after she was put in the guest room. He looked very concerned. Me parents told me last night that I was going to school today. That just because there is an unconscious girl in the house it wasn't a reason to stay home and make sure she's alright. Me parents would do that. I finished getting ready and grabbed me school bag.

"I'm off to school." I tell me parents as I leave.

* * *

Rhydian's pov:

I had just walked up to the school when I heard my name from behind. I turned and saw Maddy. She was running up to me. Maybe the girl from last night had awoken. I smiled and nodded to her.

"How's the girl?"

"She hasn't woken up yet. Me parents are watching her while we're at school."

I frowned. I was looking forward to talking with another wolfblood outside the pack. I hoped she would be okay enough to explain what happened. I guess Maddy noticed I had frowned.

"Hey she'll wake up. Don't worry we will find out soon enough." She smiled at me.

I just nodded. And with that we both went to class. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Mysterious person's pov:

I was starting to stir. My head was pounding and I was sweaty. I looked around slowly. I noticed I was in a room. It was a medium sized room with a few things here and there plus the bed I was in. I wondered how I got here. The last thing I remembered was that human. No. He wasn't a human he was a wolfblood and I had wondered onto his territory in search of food. I don't remember anything else. I slid out of the bed and crept down to the living room area. That's when I saw a couple in the kitchen making what looked like sandwiches. They hadn't noticed me yet so I cleared my throat getting their attention.

"Oh you're finally awake!" Exclaimed the female.

"I hope that you're alright? Got enough rest?" The male asked.

"Um yes thank you. How did I get here?"

"Why you passed out outside. I carried you in and we put you in the guest room."

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't remember that."

"That's quite alright dear. I'm Emma Smith and this is my husband Daniel Smith."

"Everyone calls me V."

"Well V would you like a sandwich?" Asked Mrs. Smith.

"Yes please."

I had a seat at the table while Mr. Smith made me a sandwich. He placed it in front of me and I dug in. It was so good! I hadn't had anything this good in a while. I finished it almost immediately.

"So Miss V, what were you doing out by the bins?"

"I...uh..."

"It's okay dear; we know you're a wolfblood. We are too."

I looked at them surprised. Then I realized I must have changed back when I had passed out. I let out a sigh of relief. If that had been normal humans that had found me, well that would be an interesting story. The Smiths' kept talking.

"Would you mind telling us what happened?"

"I wouldn't mind but, it's a long story."

"Well we have the time."

I smiled at them as I began to tell my story.


	4. Flashback

~Flashback~

"Hey V, you want ice cream? We're all going to Braum's for some."

"Hecks yeah I want some ice cream! What are you crazy?!"

I smiled looking over at my friends. We were at a small fair in a town not far from where we all lived. We started walking towards Braum's when a woman shouted.

"That's my baby! He's stealing my baby!"

We all turned to see a man running off with a young child in his arms. I didn't hesitate. I ran after them. I could hear my friends running behind me. I was picking up speed as we gave chase. The man looked back, I'm guessing to make sure he got away, but his face turned to horror as he saw I was right behind him. He tried to run faster but tripped and fell. Cutting his loses he left the child and continued to run. I stopped and picked up the child; he was okay. My friends showed up and I passed the kid to them.

"V what are you doing?!"

"I'm not letting him get away that easily."

I took off again leaving my friends to take the little boy back to his mother. The man had disappeared but I followed his scent that had been left on the boy's clothes. I found him breathing hard behind a strip mall.

"Thought that you could get away, huh?"

He jumped up at the sight of me and tried to flee. But I swiftly grabbed him and taught him a lesson he soon shouldn't forget. I picked him up and went back to the fair. He was going in for hard time. I would make sure of that.

I got back to the fair with the crook beaten up pretty good. I saw my friends with the woman and her son talking to the cops. I walked up and dropped the crook on the ground in front of them.

"Missing a crook are we?"

"V!" Shouted my friends.

I smiled and the woman told the officer that that was the man who stole her son. The cops booked him. The sheriff came over and thanked me for the bravery I showed. He was just about to walk away when he stopped and really looked me over. His eyes went wide as he shouted,

"YOU!"

I stood there shocked it was him! I had to move, I had to run! I fled the scene. My friends were yelling at me. The sheriff was yelling at me. I didn't stop. I had to leave. I had to for good.

~End Flashback~


	5. The Hunter

V's pov:

I had just told the Smith's what had happened back a few months ago. They listened without interruption. I paused for a breather and asked if they had any questions before I continued.

"Why did you run?"

"The sheriff is a hunter."

"A hunter you say?"

"Yes, he's been after me for about five years now."

"What about your family? Where are they at?"

I let out a sigh and looked down.

"My family was killed."

The Smith's gasped and continued the questions.

"What happened?"

"He set our house on fire while they were asleep. I was at a sleepover. The police said it was an electrical fire. But all the signs where there. There were fresh footprints in the dirt and my family made sure that everything that could cause a fire was checked every week sometimes more than once. I knew this was no accident. I recognized the sheriff right away. My mother had pointed him out once as a hunter. I knew this was his doing."

I looked up to see the Smith's faces turn from curiosity to horror as they started to understand.

"So, you've been running since then?"

"Yes, I tried to live in different states as a whole new person. But every time he found me. So I finally ran away from the states for good."

"How'd you get here?"

"I ran across state to state until I got to the east coast. From then I hitched a ride on a cargo ship. I passed myself off as one of the stray dogs that stayed in the cargo hold. Once the ship docked, I jumped off and ran into the woods. And well now here I am."

The Smith's expressions did not change that much as I finished. I began to think they were going to kick me out. I mean after all a hunter was after me. Oh no, he was after me cause I was a wolfblood. The Smiths' were wolfbloods as well. If I stayed here they could be in danger!

"Miss V, if what you say is true, that there is a hunter after you. We think it's best that you stay here."

I looked at them shocked.

"But what if he comes looking for me here? Won't you both be in danger as well?"

"Don't worry about us dear, right now it's important that we keep you safe. We're going to have to start calling you by a different name though. Just to be on the safe side. Is there any name that you would like to be known as?"

I thought about it for a minute. Sure there were lots of names she's always admired. But which one would fit her? Hmm.

"I've always liked the name Shade."

"Okay than you shall be known as Shade um hmm, what should your last name be?"

"How about Shade Moon?"

A smile crept up on the Smith's faces.

"Sounds good to us."

Mrs. Smith looked at the clock.

"Well Maddy, our daughter, should be at lunch by now. I'll send her a text letting her know you've woken up. You had us all in quite a scare."

I smiled as I apologized. But there was still worry inside me. I knew he'd come looking for me. Sometime. But right now I just have to act like I fit in again. Maybe their daughter could help me with that.


	6. The Text

Maddy's pov:

It was lunch time. Everybody was heading to the mess hall. I wasn't really hungry so I decided to find Rhydian and see if he wanted to run. I found him by his locker.

"Hey Rhydian."

"Hey Maddy."

"You want to go running?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great let's go."

I start walking out of the school with Rhydian following. Once outside in the cool air we break into a run. We ran through the hole in the fence and into the woods. The winds on me face felt amazing. I would never have figured this out if it hadn't been for Rhydian taking me out on a run when we were testing. Of course I did have to chase him on his first day of school. Oh well it didn't matter anymore, running was the best.

* * *

Rhydian's pov:

I was running with Maddy through the woods. The breeze felt great but there was something troubling him. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl from last night. He had thought about her all last night and today in school. I hope that she's okay. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Maddy came to a stop and plopped herself down onto the ground. I laid down next to her. We were breathing hard.

"That was fun." Maddy said.

"Yeah."

Just then Maddy got a text. She sat up and read it quietly to herself.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

"Me mom."

I sat up quickly.

"What does it say?" I asked with anticipation.

"It says that the girl has woken up and recalled to what happened to her."

I felt something inside me burst. She was okay. And she knew what happened. Maddy continued.

"Me mom wants me to come straight home after school, she says to bring you too."

"What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know, but we better listen."

Maddy checked her phone again.

"Come on Rhydian, let's get back to school."

"You go ahead, I'll catch you up."

Maddy nodded at me as she ran back. I laid down again and let my thoughts wonder. We were going to find out what was going on. I smiled as I laid there for a while longer.


	7. Rhydian and Maddy meet the girl

Maddy's pov:

The last bell rung throughout the school. It was time for everyone to get off the grounds and either go home or have fun. Me friends, Shannon and Tom, wanted to see if I wanted to hang out with them. I was about to say yes when Rhydian came up.

"Hey Maddy, so should we go now?"

"Go where?"

He gave a weird expression. What was he talking about? Go where?

"Didn't your mom text you to go straight home after school?"

"OH SHOOT! I almost forgot."

I looked back at Tom and Shannon.

"I'm sorry guys."

"Hey it's alright Maddy." Shannon said.

"Yeah we'll just hang out next time." Tom put in.

"Thanks guys."

As Tom and Shannon were walking away, I turned around to walk back home with Rhydian. Thank goodness he remembered that me mom had texted me that. But why did he remember and I didn't? I was left to wonder as we walked in silence.

* * *

Rhydian's pov:

Maddy and I were walking back to her place. How could she have almost forgotten that her mom had texted her to come straight home after school? Her mom had told us the girl had woken up. She also told both of us to go straight to their house when school got out. I could not understand how she could've forgotten. I mean after all the girl was at her house unconscious throughout the night and most of the day. I was snapped back to reality when we ended up on Maddy's front porch. Maddy opened the door and yelled,

"We're home!"

We walked inside and I held my breath to see the girl sitting on the couch looking at us.

* * *

Shade's pov:

I was sitting on the couch in the Smith's house; they had to run down to the store real quick. They had asked me if I was okay to be alone for a little while. I told them I would be fine. I took this chance to check out my surroundings. The house was fair in shape and size. Outside there were the woods that she had been living in for the past two weeks. She never realized how close she was to other wolfbloods, why hadn't she been able to sniff out their territory markings? Just then the front door opened, and someone yelled,

"We're home!"

I looked to see a girl and a boy walk in. The girl must be the Smith's daughter, I thought to myself. But who's the boy? I waved at them both as I introduced myself.

"Hello my name is…uh Shade, Shade Moon."

Shoot I almost forgot my fake name. I would have to learn that fast.

"You must be the Smith's daughter."

She looked at me weird. Did I say something wrong?

"Yeah, I'm Maddy. And this is Rhydian."

She pointed at the boy behind her. He smiled at me and then looked down real fast. Uh oh, I thought, looks like I'm not real welcomed here. This should be interesting.

"Where's me mom and dad?"

"They had to go to the store real quick. They should be back any minute now."

Maddy nodded and walked off leaving me on the couch and Rhydian standing about. He still hadn't looked up yet. Was there something wrong with him? Was there something wrong with me? Or Maddy? Maybe they are dating? Yep that's it. It's got to be! I don't want to toot my own horn but I can spot things out like that. I remind myself, flatteringly of course. I smiled and waited for someone else to make a move.

* * *

Maddy's pov:

I had just walked into my room to put me school stuff up. That girl in the living room sounded different. Like she has a different accent from people around here. I wonder where she's from. I texted me mom, letting her know me and Rhydian we're here. Then I went back out to see Rhydian standing where I had left him. He was looking at the floor for some reason.

"Rhydian? Are you alright?"

His head went up and looked at me then over to Shade then back at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine."

He sounded irritated. But no use on trying to talk to him about it. He's as stubborn as can be.

"Alright."

I take a seat in one of the chairs. And me we all watch the television in silent.

* * *

Rhydian's pov:

Maddy had just gone to her room. Leaving me standing there with the girl, I mean Shade, on the couch. I was looking at the floor. I could feel Shade's eyes on me. I wonder what she was doing or thinking for that matter. I couldn't look up, I was frozen in place. What was wrong with me? I glanced up real quick and noticed Shade was smiling but, she wasn't looking at me. I looked down again quickly. I was tensing up when Maddy came back.

"Rhydian? Are you alright?"

She asked me this and I brought my head up. I looked at her than to Shade, who had looked at me and Maddy when she asked me. I quickly looked back at Maddy again.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I tried to sound as convincing as I could. But Maddy didn't buy it.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine."

I told her in a more aggressive manner. She gave me the 'I know your hiding something but fine' look.

"Alright."

She took a seat in one of the chairs. She didn't even realize that Shade had gone wide-eyed when I told her I was fine for the second time. I looked away from them and stood there a while longer. I could still feel Shade's eyes looking at me. It was like they were burning through my soul. Get it together Rhydian! What's wrong with you? What was wrong with him? He couldn't figure it out.


	8. The Argument

Shade's pov:

It had been a few minutes since I had met Maddy and Rhydian. When I heard the Smith's jeep pull up. I guess the others did to because we all looked at the door waiting for Maddy's parents to walk in. The door opened and in came Mrs. and Mr. Smith carrying a few things that they had bought.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." Maddy said as she went to help them put stuff away.

"Ah, I see you both have met Shade. Hello Rhydian, nice to see you again."

"You too." Rhydian smiled and nodded.

Once the groceries were put away everyone had a seat in the living room. Mrs. and Mr. Smith had something to say. Mrs. Smith spoke first.

"Well this goes without saying, but Shade is a wolfblood and she is welcome to stay here for as long as she likes."

I looked at Maddy and Rhydian as they nodded.

"But there are some things we need to tell you both." Mr. Smith looked at his wife.

"Yes, you see Shade is from the states. She ran here looking for escape."

"Escape? Escape from what?" Maddy asked curiously.

Rhydian and Maddy both had the same look as her parents looked at each other and continued.

"You see, apart from wild wolfbloods there are also hunters. They both pose as a threat to us. Shade has been running from a hunter for quite a while now. It has gotten so bad that she fled her home country."

I could feel all eyes on me. I was getting an uneasy feeling. Maddy spoke up.

"So you're going to let her stay here? Even with that hunter out there looking for her? What if he finds her? She has lead him straight to us!"

"Maddy calm down. She has nowhere else to go."

"What about her family?! Where are they? Did she abandon them to fight of this hunter themselves?!"

There was silence after that. Maddy's parents looked at each other than at me. This caused Rhydian and Maddy to look at me. I sighed as I knew I had to tell them. I looked at them in the eyes and told them in the calmest voice I had.

"I did not abandon my family. When I was smaller he set a fire to my house. My family was asleep, I was at a friends'. They all perished."

I waited for a response. None came. Everyone just sat there staring at me.

"Do you even hear her?!" Maddy was shouting, "She doesn't even sound upset! Do you expect us to believe her?!"

"Maddy!" Shouted her parents.

"Well she doesn't! If I was in her place, I wouldn't be acting so calm!"

"Maddy stop!"

This was getting out of hand. I had to say something. But Maddy kept shouting at me and her parents. I looked over at Rhydian; he was just watching the whole thing unfold. I looked back at the scene in front of me, it looked as though there was going to be a fist fight. Maddy's eyes were yellow and her veins were turning black. Uh oh. I stood up real fast getting everyone's attention.

"Do you think that I don't care?! Of course I care that my family is dead! Do you think that it's not hard for me?! Just because I don't act like I'm upset?! It is hard for me! But I put on my brave face and push through it! You have no idea what I've been through! You will never know!"

I could feel my veins turn black and my eyes were turning yellow as I shouted back at Maddy. Tears were falling from my face. My body felt hot. I felt the need to run. So I did. I ran out of the Smith's house and into the woods. Maddy's parents were shouting at me to come back but I kept running. I had to it is the way I live.


	9. This Isn't right

Rhydian's pov:

Shade had just run out after a heated argument between her and Maddy. Maddy however was still arguing with her mom and dad. I had kept my mouth shut. I was still trying to process what just happened. I decided to go find Shade. No one even realized that I had slipped out and was following her scent. I slowed down to a stop and listened. I heard crying over behind a tree. Quietly I walked over and saw Shade crying into her hands and knees.

"Need any company?" I asked.

Shade looked up and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you're alright." I said as I took a seat next to her.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine to me."

She looked at me and gave a half smile as though she knew I was right.

"Hey listen, don't let Maddy get to you. You should've seen the way she spoke to me the first day I arrived here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm in foster care. I have been since I was two. Maddy didn't know this and she said some very rude things to me. Once she found out she apologized and I became part of her pack."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so don't you worry Maddy will come around."

"Thanks Rhydian." Shade said smiling.

"No problem." I said smiling back.

We sat there for a while; I took this as a chance to really look her over. She looked the same as she did when he first saw her. Her hair was three different colors. There was some dark red, blonde, and black. She was wearing the same clothes. But she didn't have on any shoes or socks. She had long fingernails, unpainted. Her ears were pierced, in three different spots and she had a necklace with a wolf charm on it. She was really pretty, I thought to myself.

"Are you okay?"

She was looking at me with deep blue eyes. I realized that I was staring right into them. I felt like I was being pulled forward. Which I was, I was leaning forward. Never taking my eyes off hers. I was inches away from her face. My breathing was speeding up as I took in her sweet scent. I was just about to reach her lips when she pulled away quickly.

"I…I'm sorry Rhydian. I can't. It…it's not right."

She got up and ran off farther into the woods. What wasn't right? I was left there to wonder what she meant. I felt sad and alone. I hoped that she would tell me what she meant by that.

* * *

Shade's pov:

I was running again. I couldn't believe it Rhydian had tried to kiss me! And I wanted to kiss him back! This was wrong on so many levels! First off I'm pretty sure him and Maddy are dating. Second we don't even know each other that well. And lastly I didn't want anyone else to get involved, more than they already have, with me running from the hunter. I couldn't bring myself to think of what might happen if he found me with other wolfbloods. Yes, the Smiths' were nice enough to let me stay there for as long as I wanted. But, I didn't want them to be in danger. As long as I run and keep myself hidden from humans I should be fine, I thought to myself. I mean after all there was more foliage here than where she is from.


	10. Shade's secret place

Maddy's pov:

I had been sent to me room. Me parents had grounded me. I was lying in bed going over what all just happened in me head. Shade was running from a hunter that had killed her family from across the pond. Rhydian had disappeared after she ran out. Me parents insisted that she stay here though. I grunted as me mom called me down. I got up and went to see what was going on now.

"What is it mom?"

"Rhydian came back but he says Shade had run off again after he spoke to her."

"So what now?"

"Now we will wait for a few before we go look for her."

Great, I thought. I took a seat with me parents and Rhydian. I looked over at him. He had a serious face on and was looking off into the distance. What was wrong with him? What had happened between him and Shade to make her run off again? I kept coming up with questions in me head. I needed them to be answered but maybe later. Right now we had to wait for Shade.

* * *

Rhydian's pov:

I was at the Smith's house, waiting in the living room with them for Shade to return. She had run off after I had tried to kiss her. Saying it wasn't right. I still had no idea why she thought that. It sure felt right to him. I sighed as it kept getting later and late. I was thinking she'd never show up in time for me to return to my foster home. That was until the front door opened and she was standing in the doorway. We all stood up and Maddy's parents spoke.

"There you are!"

"Are you okay? Where have you been?"

"I just went for another run. I run to clear my head. Is that so wrong?"

The Smith's shook their heads no and told everyone that the fun was over and it was time to go home and to bed. I took that was my clue to leave so I told everyone goodnight and left.

* * *

Shade's pov:

I had just been bombarded by the Smiths' asking me questions. Before everybody was rushed to bed. It was a school night for Maddy and Rhydian. So Rhydian had gone home, he had said goodnight to everyone including me but I didn't say anything back. I didn't know that I could've. I was still kind of freaked that he tried to kiss me.

I was lying in the guest bed thinking over what had happened after I ran from Rhydian. I had run a little ways away from him when I sat down by another tree. The tree was an uprooted one but still living. The roots were just bigger and made a circle looking shape under the tree. I had looked at it more closely and noticed that there was a hole big enough for my wolf form to fit in. I am a very curious person so I transformed and slid through. It was like a small cavern under the tree the bigger roots were acting as the support and defense, though the smaller ones were dangling from the inside. Some light was flickering though the tangled roots. I had looked around and it became clear to me that this would be an excellent den for her to hide in. The ground was kind of hard but she remembered that there was a small stream nearby and she saw some moss growing there. That would make an excellent bed for her.

Shade smiled as she recalled her pulling up some moss and making her a den she could call her own. She had put markers up so that one she could find it again and two to let anyone around know that that was her spot. Shade rolled onto her side and drifted off to sleep.


	11. She Needs Our Help

Maddy's pov:

I woke up to me alarm clock. I had a headache from last night. How could me parents not see the danger that Shade has brought? I couldn't understand it. I sighed as I looked at the time. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. I got dressed and grabbed me bag. I hurried down to the kitchen where me parents were getting breakfast ready. Shade wasn't around. I grabbed some bacon and left.

"Bye mom, bye dad."

"Bye dear!"

"Have a good day!"

Sure I thought, I'd have a better one knowing if we weren't really in danger from that hunter. I ate the bacon and ran off to school.

* * *

Rhydian's pov:

I was waiting by the doors for Maddy. I hadn't got much sleep last night. I kept thinking of what Shade had said. I was worried about her. And I wanted to help. But she just kept herself distant. Was there something she wasn't telling me? I didn't have long to think on it because Maddy came running up.

"Hey Rhydian."

"Hey Madds."

"Can you believe what happened last night?"

"No, why you ask?"

"Shade! She just comes here looking for escape but hunters don't stop. I mean look at Shannon. She's basically a hunter."

"Okay and? That just means Shade does belong here."

"What?!"

"You said so yourself. Shannon could as well be called a hunter. She hunts for the beast. Shade is in the same problem. With our help she could finally get rid of him."

Maddy looked frustrated.

"Fine."

I nodded.

"Well we better get to class."

Maddy walked off. I followed. I knew Maddy wanted nothing to do with Shade but she was in danger. And I wanted to help, probably more than anyone.

* * *

Shade's pov:

I awoke with the sun streaming into the window. I squinted and got up. I walked to the kitchen where there was a note on the kitchen table.

~ Shade, Dan and I had to go to work. We'll be gone for a few hours. Make yourself at home. Oh and I've set out a few clothes if you want to change. See you as soon as we get home. Emma and Dan S. ~

I smiled, I ran up to take a quick shower.

*Time Laps*

Once I was done I dried off and put on the fresh clothes. I looked in the mirror to comb my hair. Man was it tangled. I looked besides me and there were shoes and fresh socks sitting out. I thought about it but then decided I'd do without. I quickly ran back down to the kitchen. I drank some water and went out the door, locking it behind me.


	12. Shade Was Wrong

Rhydian's pov:

It was lunch time and everyone was heading to the lunch hall. I looked around for Maddy. Maybe she would like to go running with me. I found her sitting with Shannon and Tom. She was eating with them. She saw me and gave me an awful glare. She must still be mad that I wanted to help Shade. I turned around and left. I walked out of the school then broke into a run. I ran across the field and into the woods. The adrenaline in me started pumping. It felt great to run. Though it would be better to run with someone. I slowed to a stop, looking around. Something wasn't right. Sniffing the air, I realized there was someone else out here. I recognized the scent. Another wolfblood, perhaps wild. I followed it to up a hill. I carefully peeked over and saw it. It was pure white and drinking from a river. I was about to wolf out when it looked at me. I froze. It had blue eyes. Deep blue eyes. It was Shade.

* * *

Shade's pov:

I had left the Smith's house to go to my secret place. But on the way I got thirsty. I stopped at a river and drank up. It was nice and cool. It was then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I looked over quickly, ready to fight if needed. Instead, I saw Rhydian. I relaxed and turned human. I watched as Rhydian came down from the hill and stood in front of me.

"What are you doing out here?"

He asked me. He sounded a little harsh.

"I…uh…"

I was stuttering. I've never heard him speak like that, to me, before. I looked down trying not to make a fool of myself.

"Shade?"

He sounded calmer this time. I looked up only to see his eyes. They looked worried.

"I…got bored at the Smith's house. Maddy's parents left for work and I just felt so much better out here."

I smiled at him shyly. His face softened. And he smiled back. I was shocked when he pulled me into a hug. He hugged me tightly. I froze. I didn't want to admit it but I liked it. It felt right. I knew it couldn't be though. I pulled away and was forced to look at Rhydian's hurt looking face.

"Shade, what's wrong?"

I couldn't answer. So I just looked away.

"Shade, please tell me?"

I heard him whimper that out. I looked up at him.

"I can't Rhydian. I told you, it isn't right."

"What isn't right?"

"You liking me, it isn't right."

"What do you mean? Why isn't it?"

I looked at him. He looked really confused. I shook my head and blurted out,

"You can't like me because you're dating Maddy!"

I went wide eyed and put my hands over my mouth. Why did I say it?! I looked at Rhydian.

"Dating Maddy? I'm not dating her! We are just friends!"

He got a little hateful. Uh oh, I thought, I was wrong.

"You two are not dating?"

"No!"

"I'm sorry! I thought you were. Just by the way you two act around each other. I should've asked."

"Yeah, you should've!"

I looked down and away. He hated me I could feel it.

"Okay listen, I have to get back to school. We can talk about this, this weekend."

With that he left. I watched him go and sighed. I was wrong and now bummed. Because now there was nothing stopping her from falling for him. Putting him in more danger than before. I went wolf again and left the spot to go to my secret place. Where I was originally heading.


	13. Please Stay

Maddy's pov:

The bell rang for school to get out. I was at me locker when I saw Rhydian walking down the hall. I wondered what was up with him. All after lunch he seemed to be in a bad mood. I closed me locker and ran to catch up with him.

"Rhydian!"

He didn't turn around or even stop.

"Rhydian?!"

I called again. Still nothing. I pulled on his arm and got a surprising growl.

"Uh, Rhydian! What was that for?"

"Just leave me alone Maddy."

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong!"

He forcefully pulled away from me.

"No Maddy! Just leave me alone!"

I was shocked and getting mad. I was about to say more when Shannon called out to me. I turned to see her and Tom gesturing for me to come over. I turned back to Rhydian but he was gone. I grunted and went over to me friends.

"Hey guys."

"What's wrong with Rhydian?"

Tom asked.

"I don't know."

"Hmm well it's a mystery all right but right now Tom and I are heading to get burgers. You want to come?"

I thought about it. In one hand I had my friends who wanted to hang out and in the other I had a strange girl to cover for in me own house.

"Sure, let's go."

Yeah I'd be with my friends instead of with Shade. She wasn't going to ruin her own fun just cause of Shade.

* * *

Rhydian's pov:

I was running through the woods again. I was still mad with Shade for thinking Maddy and I were dating. But I couldn't blame her entirely. Lots of people thought that actually. We are just good friends with the wolfblood secret that we share. I slowed down to a stop. Yeah I liked Maddy, but as a friend. Only as a friend. I sighed and thought of Shade. She was a wolfblood too just from a different country. There was something different about her and Maddy though. Maddy was tame and well Shade had more of a wild side. Maybe it was because she was always on the run or maybe it is just the way she is. I took in a deep breath and let it out. Wait. What was that? I sniffed again. It was Shade's scent. And it was fresh; she hadn't gone back to the Smith's house yet. Maybe I could find her. I wanted to talk to her.

I followed the scent to a big tree. The roots were all over the place. But all very tangled. I whispered,

"Shade?"

Within seconds the pure white wolf showed herself. She came out of a small opening on the side of the tree. I watched as she transformed back into a human.

"Rhydian, what are you doing here?"

"I was just around and caught scent of you. I figured we could talk."

"Oh…about what?"

"Listen, I want to apologize for how I acted earlier."

"No, you were right I should've asked before jumping to conclusions. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You wouldn't be the first. But anyways there's something I have to ask you."

"Yes? What is it?"

"When you said it wasn't right the first time we talked, was it just because of that whole mix up? Or is there something else?"

"Well…um…"

"Come on Shade, please tell me."

"Well part of it was the mix up and the rest is because I don't want to put you in more danger."

"More danger?"

"Yes, because of the hunter. I would feel awful if I put anyone at risk because of this. That is why after a few days of staying with the Smith's I am planning to leave."

I watched as she looked down after telling me her plan. No, I thought, she couldn't leave. I felt a connection towards her. A stronger one than just a pack mate.

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know, I was planning on making this a temporary home."

She pointed at the tree.

"Shade, please don't leave."

"I have to; it's the only way to keep you all safe."

"No Shade, we don't even know if he's looking for you still. And even if he is, he's probably still back in your home country. You can stay here. We are stronger in a pack."

"I don't know Rhydian…"

"Please Shade, trust me and don't leave."

She looked up at me. I gazed into those deep blue eyes of hers. I cupped her cheek and pulled her closer. I was only inches away from her lips. I wondered if she'd let me do it this time. I didn't have to wonder long. She leaned in and planted her lips on mine. I watched as she closed her eyes and I did the same. I gently kissed her and I felt her kiss back. Her lips were soft. I felt relaxed and alive. It was amazing. I never wanted this to end. I felt her pull away and I opened my eyes.

"What's wro…"

"Shh, do you hear that?"

I listened, she was right. I could hear something walking. It was a little ways off but enough for us to stay on our toes. I felt Shade nudge me softly. I looked at her and she had transformed into her wolf form. She then gestured for me to come inside the tree where she had entered. I transformed quickly and followed her.


End file.
